Flash (CW)
Summary Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen (born c. 1989) is a scientist in the Criminal and Forensic Science Division of Central City Police Department. Barry is the son of Henry and Nora Allen, the foster son of Joe West, and the boyfriend of Iris West. Barry's mother was murdered when he was a child and the blame was wrongfully placed on his father. He was taken in by Joe West and he dedicated his life to proving his father's innocence. After the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded, it caused a giant thundercloud to form and Barry was struck by lightning, falling comatose for nine months. When he woke up from his coma, he discovered that he had developed superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, he began acting as a meta-human vigilante and superhero known as Red Streak or The Streak. Soon after, the public recognized him as The Flash, stylized as the Scarlet Speedster. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, 7-C after speed amp | At least 7-C | At least 7-C | High 7-C Name: Barry Allen, The Flash, Scarlet Speedster, The Streak Origin: Arrowverse Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Meta-Human, Speedster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low, Heals faster than regular humans), Intangibility, Time Travel, Afterimage Creation, Can throw lightnings Attack Potency: Large Building level (Moved people out of a train at hypersonic speeds), Town level after speed amp (Moved someone at massively hypersonic speeds to avoid a lightning) | At least Town level (Fought and defeated Zoom, who is far more powerful than Barry was by the end of Season 1) | At least Town level (Damaged Savitar) | Large Town level+ (Moved someone from Central City to China at sub-relativistic speeds) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Took civillains out of a train at Mach 54), Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged a lightning at Mach 1953) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Stated to be four times faster then before, Fought Zoom) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged a punch from Savitar, who is massively faster than Barry was previously, to a point in which Barry could only see him as a blur) | Sub-Relativistic (Went from Central City to China and back at 2% of the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ, Class TJ after speed amp | At least Class TJ | At least Class TJ | Class TJ+ Durability: Large Building level, Town level after speed amp (Can fight Reverse-Flash) | At least Town level (Can fight Zoom) | At least Town level (Can fight Savitar) | Large Town level+ Stamina: Average (Get's tired quickly if he burns too much calories by running) | Likely higher (Doesn't seem to get as tired as before) Range: Melee | Some meters with lightning Standard Equipment: Flash Suit | Tachyon Enhancer Intelligence: Above Average as a scientist Weaknesses: Get's tired quickly if he burns too much calories by running. Vulnerable to extreme cold. His speed can be stolen. If he change the past too much, he may lose his memories about the original timeline, and Time Wraiths may appear to attack him. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Season 4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Arrowverse Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Super Heroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users